horrorfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Circus of Fear
The Circus of Fear is a 2015 anthology horror movie comprised of 5 short films. 'The Leprechaun's Gold' Cruel and bitter car salesman, Andrew Bennett discovers a pot of gold while taking a walk in the woods. He discovers that the pot of gold belongs to a short man in green who claims to be a leprechaun. Being the stubborn man he is, Andrew refuses to return it. The leprechaun then curses him and says the only way he will undo the curse is if he returns the gold. Andrew dismisses this as just some stupid rambling and takes the gold home. That night, Andrew takes the gold to a pawn shop and makes a profit. The next day, Andrew spontaneously suffers from an ulcer. Doctors can't explain it considering he used to be in great health up until that point. Andrew then gets himself injured in an accident at the car dealership and ultimately becomes a recluse, afraid to step out of his home. After several other strange misfortunes, Andrew then realizes he needs to give the leprechaun back his gold. He goes to the pawnshop but the broker says no refunds. Desperate to get his luck back, Andrew promptly murders the broker and takes the gold back to his house in haste to return it back to the leprechaun. On his way, he trips and the gold falls down an air vent, cursing him forever. Weeks have passed and Andrew hasn't come out of his home. Concerned, a neighbor goes to investigate, only to find Andrew dead in a rocking chair with gold pouring out of a hole in his stomach, likely from his ulcer. 'When Time Comes' An old man on his death bed locks himself in his house for fear the grim reaper is coming for him. The old man sits in his chair patiently waiting for the clock to strike 12 for that is when the grim reaper comes knocking on the door. The old man's only company is his trusted and loyal dog, Milford. When the clock strikes 12, it is revealed that the grim reaper has possessed Milford and the dog tears the old man to pieces, killing him. 'The Last Man On Earth' A workaholic wishes he had more time to relax and no one could bother him. When he wakes up, he finds out his wish had come true and everyone is gone. After days of searching for people, he ultimately shoots himself only to reveal there was a town with people near by. 'Norris' Norris is a very lonely and unhappy man who wishes he had a wife. He eventually meets up with a woman at a cafe. They get married but things don't go as planned because she becomes a nuisance over time and forces Norris into labor without pay. Angered, Norris kills his wife and hides her body by throwing down a well. That night, the ghost of his wife haunts him leading him to insanity. Norris then runs out of the house and trips into the well, killing him. 'The Clown Statue' A babysitter is sitting on the couch watching TV when she notices there is a creepy clown statue in the corner of the room. She calls the parents to get permission to move it. The dad pauses and says "But we don't have a clown statue." The babysitter looks in the corner to see the clown is gone. She then hears a voice behind her that says "Guess Who!" Category:Anthology films